Summer Camp
by BINKIES
Summary: REWRITE. Summer Camp was supposed to be a fun get together. But, this trip is far from ordinary as both the Legendary Warriors and Tamers are attacked by evil Digimon. Without their spirits or Digimon partners how will they survive this? Read to find out. *03/04 Xover*
1. Chapt 1: Warning In A Cell Phone

_**A/N**_: In case you haven't noticed, my penname used to be Beautyfly18. I'm the same writer who brought you stories such as "_Boys vs Girls"_ and "_the Boyfriend Thief_." So, don't panic. I just changed my penname to BINKIES. For some boredom reasons.

Anyway, I don't want to say too much up here before the story even starts, but basically this is a rewrite of a story I posted and finished in early 2011. I hope you like it! (it's much better!)

_**Check out my profile page to find out more about the rewrite details.**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Digimon or the characters owned by Toei Animation. The original content, ideas and OCs of this story, however, are owned by _**BINKIES**_. Please do not copy, reproduce, or translate without a written permission.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Warning in a Cell Phone**_

* * *

Takuya stared out at his surroundings with disappointment flashing in his eyes. The air was thick with the smell of moisture. The sounds of teenagers laughing echoed of the dining hall in front of him. He could only assume it was full by now lunch started twenty minutes ago.

There were many wet patches in the grass and along the pavement that led to the residential cabins. The wind tugged on the Camp Lake Motosu flag violently off the pole, leaves rumbled, trees lashed their branches together in frenzy, and the dark clouds overhead let down a drizzle of rain. Truthfully, it was bizarre weather for the summer in Japan.

And it overwhelmed Takuya. He had been cooped up in his room for the past three days, listening to his roommates whine about how bored they were and how they wished they were outside exploring the wildlife that surrounded Lake Motosu. In a serious storm like this one, the camp directors were not allowing any campers to go outside their residuals cabins only with certain exceptions that is.

Summer camp was starting to feel like a prison and it was unpleasant.

Sighing, Takuya zipped up his black rain jacket that the camp counselors had handed out to everyone this morning. Apparently, no one was smart enough to bring a rain jacket to camp. But then again, who would bring a rain jacket to a summer camp? He tugged the hood over his head and ran across the grass to get to the dining hall.

He had barely made it half way toward the building when a fast moving silhouette of a small creature caught his eyes. It moved parallel behind a line of trees and then it leaped to the top of the last tree where it hid itself in a shield of leaves.

_Strange_, Takuya thought to himself. He's never seen a wild animal moved that fast and then jumped many feet high off the ground. He stood there under the pummeling rain for about ten seconds debating whether or not should he checked it out. For all he knew it was probably just a figment of his imagination, created by the curtain of rain showers or … he could have got it from the ghost stories that the guys told last night. Now, he was seeing creepy things in the woods? It would be insane to go off that.

Shaking his head, Takuya snorted at the thought and decided to ignore it. His friends would have done the same. He turned back to the dining hall staggering and slowing his peace. Then, he pushed through the swinging doors to get inside.

Not noticing the pair of red eyes that watched him carefully and malevolently from afar.

* * *

The dining hall was filled with two hundred teenagers; a hundred of them were Shibuya High and the other hundred were from their biggest rivalry school, Shinjuku High. Plus, the three camp directors and twenty camp counselors. A grand total of two hundred and twenty-three people sat in heavily polished, long wooden tables that had been placed evenly in rows all over the huge room.

Each table seemed to be wrapped in their own little world… friends chatting with friends. Guys flirting with nearby girls or throwing food at other tables. Girls laughing or squealing. It was the typical teenager environment.

Takuya turned to his left instantly and grinned when he spotted his familiar table way back in the far corner of the room, with five recognizable friends sitting around, laughing and eating.

There was Koji, looking as cool and introvert as ever, chewing on his hamburger. His dark raven hair was shorter than it had been in the past four years since their last trip to the Digital World. It reached his shoulders and it was pulled in a tight ponytail. He wore the white T-shirt of Lake Motosu that had his last name printed in the back, a pair of dark jeans and blue sneakers.

Zoe sat at Koji's side, poking her salad with a fork as she laughed at something that JP said. Her blonde hair was pulled up, loosely. She too wore the camp T-shirt_. _Everyone at camp had their camp T-shirts ones, including himself_. Zoe_ looked as beautiful and graceful as she always did, chatting with her friends.

There was an empty space next to her, where Takuya undoubtedly would sit. He was the boyfriend after all, for nearly a week now.

With his back to Takuya was JP. He stood up to gesticulated crazily at everyone on the table. He looked a bit intimidating with his broad shoulders and huge muscles as he towered over his friends. JP was a wrestler for his school's team and a really good one. But he was also very nice and funny underneath it all. The fact that his friends were cracking up was prove enough.

Next to JP was Tommy, he seemed to be having trouble shoveling a potato log in his mouth as he laughed hysterically with the rest. He looked so much like his older brother Yukata. Slim, tall, and a little awkward looking. But many of the girls of his age thought he was cute and they expected him to get more handsome in the years to come.

And then there was Koichi, who sat across his twin brother. His half-eaten plate of food was pushed away, and instead, he seemed to be playing a few notes on his guitar. One hand on the strings and the other writing lyrics on a piece of paper. Koichi had been working on love song for his girlfriend. Her birthday was coming up soon and he wanted the song to be perfect by then.

With his usual goofy smile in place, Takuya crossed the distance between the doorway and the table with ease. His soft brown hair fell so gracefully into his eyes. Those deep, dreamy shade of hazel eyes captivated every girl who stared directly at them as he walked. He had grown taller in the past four years. His body was tanned and toned from years of athleticism and lifting weights. Every piece of clothing he wore had been completely soaked by the rain. His jacket, jeans, sneakers. Everything.

Maybe he'll dry up before he reaches the table. Takuya told himself. _If_ he gets there, Kazu Shioda popped out of nowhere on his path and his best friend Kenta Kitagawa trialed not far behind.

"There you are! Kanbara!" Kazu exclaimed.

Whatever they wanted, Takuya knew it was trouble. Kids from Shibuya and kids from Shinjuku did not mesh well. They were each other's biggest rivals in academics and sports being in the same room was sure to be a disaster.

So, what hell were the camp coordinators thinking by bringing together two rivalry schools for three-weeks and two-days of summer? Takuya asked to himself the first day of camp. This was his third time attending camp and he knew for a fact that kids from other different schools have attended Camp Lake Motosu in the past. But this year it had been limited to Shibuya High and Shinjuku High kids only. Was it a little strange? Probably, but that hasn't crossed Takuya's mind. Yet.

Kazu lashed out at him unexpectedly. His arms wrapped around Takuya's neck and was yanked forward. He aimed for a noogie but instead he held on Takuya tightly, nearly chocking the poor boy. "I want my rematch!" he exclaimed.

Struggling to break free, Takuya managed to say, "What rematch?"

"For beating me on the Digimon Card Game, no one beats me but me, so I want my rematch." Kazu demanded.

"Yeah, let's if you can beat us without beginner's luck." Kenta squeaked from over Kazu's shoulder.

Takuya stopped struggling and took a moment to absorb in Kazu's and Kenta's words. Last night, Kazu and his friends challenged Takuya and his friends in a very popular Digimon Card Game. One in which required that the losing team would jump in the lake only wearing their boxers. Of course, Takuya has never played the game. Even if it's been popular for almost four years, he had been more interested in figuring how people came to know about Digimon. Nobody was supposed to know about their existence except for Takuya and his friends. He started to wonder if others had gone to the Digital World—there must have been in order to have someone created the game, right?

Well, the only three things Takuya and his friends had been able to figure out was;

1.) The Digimon Card Game and other video games based on Digimon came out seven weeks after Takuya and his friends had returned from the Digital World. It nearly shocked the life out of Takuya when he saw the Digimon pictures on the cards with the correct names, attacks, levels. He almost felt as if he had returned into an _alternative _universe.

2.) The Monster Makers, a small group of middle aged people were the founders of the franchised, which was another thing to analyze further. Takuya couldn't imagine old people traveling to the Digital World and actually talking to real Digimon. They must have come up with the idea another way. Perhaps a child from the Monster Makers was the one that went to Digital World and told their parents...and _wham_ the games came out?

3) The Card Game was mostly popular among middle schoolers and surprisingly with high schoolers too. In fact most of the kids from Shinjuku High were sort of experts in that area, three of them even had titles. For instance, Ryo Akiyama, a junior in high school, was the Digimon King for one year. Rika Nonaka, also a junior, was the Digimon Queen for two years running. And there was Takato Matsuki, another junior, had won the Digimon King title last year. It was obvious how popular the Digimon games had become over the years. Yet, the most important thing to Takuya and his friends was finding out how?

Anyway, Takuya had been too busy to play the card game but he has never backed out from a challenge or for a chance to humiliate Shinjuku. With only knowing the basics of game, Takuya beat Kazu by mere luck. While Kazu and his friends jumped the cold lake last night, Takuya and his friends stole their clothes and left them to freeze in the pouring rain. It was merely just a prank but Kazu didn't take it too well and now he wanted payback.

_These Shinjuku kids take their card game very seriously_. Takuya noted. _Would they freaked if they met a real Digimon? They probably burn the cards and never play again_. He snorted at the thought.

"How about it Kanbara?" Kazu grinded his knuckles hard on Takuya's head.

That noogie snapped Takuya back to reality. He used his hands to loosen up Kazu's arms around his neck. Then he wiggled his head through the loose arms of his rival and broke free. After straitened his spine out, Takuya ran his fingers through his perfect mussed hair and fixed it.

"So what is it going to be? Are you in or out?"

"Kazu, I'm not interested in your little's kid game." Takuya growled. _Digimon are real_, he was itching to say.

Kazu narrowed at his eyes. "If you must know, it takes great skills to master the game."

"What skills? I beat you on the first try." Takuya shrugged.

Mistake.

Kazu pointed out the accusing finger at Takuya. "That's it! Let's settle this right now!" he demanded.

"Thanks but no thanks. I have better things to do." Takuya patted Kazu's shoulder with pity as he walked past him. He really did have better things to do like eating, joining in the laughter with his friends, possibly spend time with his girlfriend. He didn't have time for a silly game that mocked Digimon. Actually, scratch that. The Digimon Card Game should have existed in the first place. Whoever created the game betrayed all Digimon. Takuya told himself. "Later." he waved, mockingly.

"That's right! Walk away Kanbara!" Kazu shouted.

"Yeah, walk away!" Kenta echoed two seconds later.

"Or do you need to ask your girlfriend for permission first?"

"Yeah, go ask for permission." once again Kenta echoed.

"I bet if you ask her really nicely she'll let you play."

Takuya cringed.

That one last line was the last straw….

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later…._

A Power card. A Missile Defense card. A Defense Booster card. Was all Takuya holding in his grip. And to be honest, he had no idea which one to use against Kazu's combination of Karatenmon and Climax card.

On his side of the play mat he had a Turuiemon with 100 attack points and 20 defense points left. While Kazu's Karatenmon had—Takuya was not sure. The only thing that came to his mind was to use the Defense Booster card to protect his Turuiemon from any attack. That's it. He'll use—

"…my Defense Booster card to increase the defense points on my Digimon." Takuya placed the card on the play mat, gently.

Kazu grinned up at Takuya's evilly which only send cold shivers down Takuya's spine.

"Ah-ha!" the Shinjuku boy shrieked loudly, which made anyone standing within a twenty feet radius cringe. "You just made your biggest mistake, Kanbara. My Karatenmon will attack your Turuiemon using its Crow Sword and with the Climax card that I used previously it triples my attack which— makes your Turuiemon— history!"

"Yaaaaay!" cheered the crowd surrounding them, which were mostly Shinjuku High kids.

Kazu jumped on his feet and bowed to his fans saying. "Thank you. Thank you very much! That's a how a real Digimon Master wins!"

The applauses got louder.

"Ahh." moaned Takuya lowering his head on the table and wondering why he accepted the challenged in the first place.

"I told you Kanbara that you can't beat me. And you'll never will. Let _that_ be a lesson for you next time." Kazu bragged, as he shoved all of his cards in a shoe box that he always carries to the dining hall. "You owe me 80 yen!"

Kazu held his hand out waiting to receive his money.

Reaching for the wallet on his back pocket of his jeans, Takuya pulled out a 80 yen bill. Frowning as he handed it to Kazu who waved the bill triumphantly to his friends.

There goes his one month allowance. "Wow, there goes your month allowance." A girl's voice sounded from behind him.

He turned around to see Zoe and the others standing behind him. The rest of the crowd had dispersed minutes ago. Just what he needed to be humiliated in front of his best friends. He was going to kill Kazu for this.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" He asked dryly.

"Long enough to see you cry." Koji said sarcastically as he and the others took seats around the empty table to show possible support for their friend, or lecture him on not accepting challenges that he can't win.

Takuya huffed but said nothing.

"Cheer up Takuya. You lasted longer than five minutes on this one game." Tommy reminded.

JP snorted. "I'm surprised you even lasted that long."

Takuya cringed.

"I'm surprised that you even knew how to count attack points." Koichi nodded.

Cringed again.

"Nah, he can't count." Koji said self-satisfying. "I bet he didn't know his own points."

"Really?" JP gasped, mockingly. He turned to Takuya who gritted his teeth at Koji. "Then how did you managed to play? Did you guess you're way throughout the game?"

"Geh, thanks for the support guys. You guys are real pals." Takuya responded, sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Koji grinned up.

"Knock it off!" Zoe smacked Koji on the back of his head. "Can't you guys be a little sensitive?"

Koji rubbed his head. "It's that a rhetorical question?"

Koji gets smacked again.

"Come on, Z. We're just having a little fun." JP explained. "We are guys, you know."

"How about I have a little fun and smack all of your as—"

"AWESOME!" Tommy interjected before Zoe could finish that sentenced and pointed toward at table near the lunch line. "Mrs. Yamada just posted a signup sheet for today's tug-of-war. We should sign up guys!"

Still rubbing his head (_Zoe's smacks hurt!_), Koji remained sitting at table for five minutes longer when something in the pocket of his jeans startled him. It buzzed for several minutes which ruined his concentration and he fumbled with the pockets as he tried to reach it.

A cell phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and fumbled to the buttons to see a text message that said:

LEGENDARY WARRIOR. BE WARNED.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

*_Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think of the new version? Comments? Opinions? Constructive criticism. No flames though :)_


	2. Chapt 2: Red Eyes Watching

_**A/N: **_I don't really have much to say but here's the next chapter. Relax and enjoy ^^

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review last chapter and to those who favored and read this story._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Red Eyes Watching**_

* * *

"What do you think it could be?" Rika asked the open question in the air.

The three boys gathered around her table remained silently, thinking carefully of about the all the weird things that have occurred since their arrival to Camp Lake Motosu. Starting with the weather, it was unusual to have heavy rain showers around this time of the year. Then, there was the mysterious shadow Henry saw lurking behind the trees last night. It stalked them while Kazu and his friends jumped in the lake after losing a bet to the infamous Takuya Kanbara. Whatever it was, Henry got the feeling it was _not _human. But the weirdest thing of all was that Rika's, Takato's, Ryo's, and his D-Power haven't stopped flashing a red light or beeping occasionally ever since they stepped out of the buses. It was like the D-Powers were giving them some kind of warning about Lake Motosu. The question was from what?

"A Digital field?" Takato suggested.

Ryo shook his head no, "If there was a Digital field nearby we would have seen a fog by now."

"Not necessarily." Henry cut in, "We haven't been outside for a while. A Digital field could have opened without us realizing it."

"But don't you think it's strange we haven't seen a Digimon yet, though?" Rika asked.

Henry went silent again, trying to make sense of everything. It's been nearly four years since he and his friends fought the D-Reaper, a destructive program that evolved and tried to delete all Digimon and human beings. With the help of their Digimon friends, he and the others managed to reverse the D-Reaper into a less harmful program in epic battle that most people will never know about. The Digimon Sovereigns thought it best if all human beings (_excluding the DigiDestined_) had their memories erased. People will never remember that Digimon and the Digital World are real nor will they remember of their almost near extinction. It is for that reason, Henry and his friends were forced to say goodbye to their Digimon friends.

Terriermon and the others could no longer cross to the Real World. No other Digimon for any matter could.

_Unless there was a threat_. Henry thought silently to himself, eyebrows furrowed as he remembered the mysterious shadow from last night. _Was it possible that shadow was a_ _Digimon?_ He found himself asking.

"…That's how a real Digimon Master wins!" exclaimed a far, yet very familiar voice.

Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo turned their heads to the right to see what was all the commotion. A small crowd surrounded a table, cheering on Kazu who had beat Takuya Kanbara in a rematch and gloated about it.

"Doesn't that knucklehead ever get tired of harassing goggle-boy?" Rika groaned.

Ryo grinned up at her, "Would you rather have him harassed you instead?"

"No." she glared up him.

"Well, then. Don't whine about it." Ryo shrugged.

Rika's glared grew darker. If looks could kill, Ryo would have been dead right now. "I'm _not _whining!"

"You don't have yell either."

"I'm _not _yelling!"

"You _are _right now, pumpkin."

"Don't call me that!" Rika spat, pounded her fists on the table. Everything shook which caused the people sitting nearby to turned and give curious stares toward their direction.

"Uh, I think I'm going to congratulate Kazu." Takato uttered. Obviously he was uncomfortable being in the middle of a argument so he left.

"Y-yeah, me too." Henry began to get up his seat.

When Rika and Ryo fought, it was World War III. Their shouting wouldn't tone down until one of them raises a white flag, which was almost never. _It was best to leave them alone to deal with it_, he reminded himself. _Though, it would be easier if they both admit they liked each other. Their fights had been going on for four years. Weren't they tired of it_? He took one final glance at them. Apparently not.

As Henry walked by the table where Takuya and his friends were sitting at, he could have sworn he heard a cell phone buzzing in the pockets of the raven haired boy.

_Strange_, Henry glanced over his shoulder. Cell phones haven't been working ever since the storm started. The camp counselors told them if they anyone needed to make a phone call to their parents, the office phone was available. Besides, cell phones were not allowed. Of course that didn't mean kids brought them to camp.

_So how was raven boy's cell phone working when nobody else's did?_

* * *

"Shouldn't we be warning the others?" Takuya said with his eyes glued on the screen of Koji's cell phone. It had been less than fifteen minutes since Koji received the message, yet they haven't been able to figure it who send it. There was no return number either only a bunch of symbols that neither one of the boys were familiar with.

Koji shook his head no, "Not yet. At least not until we know what we're up against."

Takuya's head snapped up at Koji, "You think it's a Digimon?" he asked a bit alerted. As far as he knew Digimon could not cross to the Real World. And even if they could, Takuya or the others wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it because none of them had their Spirits. What good would they do?

Koji didn't answer. He wasn't sure of either. Like Takuya, he was assumed the same thing, '_Digimon could not cross to the Real World_.' Yet, everything he has seen in the past four years was contradictive. Digimon games and TV shows, wasn't that prove enough? Someone must have made contact with a Digimon, which also meant Digimon have crossed to the Real World. But why wasn't he or Takuya or the others told about this? They're the Legendary Warriors, protectors of both worlds. So why?

Shifting his eyes from Takuya, Koji stared out the courtyard and listened to the sounds of rain drops pounding into the ground for a brief moment. One thing he was certain of was the text message. It was warning for him and his friends, which meant…"If Digimon are present in Real World, I have the feeling that they're here, somewhere near the camp." he finally spoke.

At his friend's words Takuya stared wide-eyed-opened. _How could Digimon be here in the camp? More importantly how Koji be so sure_?

"What are you saying?" he asked carefully.

Koji turned to his friend, "I'm saying that Digimon are here and whoever sent this is message is trying to warn us. We should keep a keen eye on the camp just in case." he said more firmly.

"Like that shadow?" Takuya blurted the words without thinking.

This got Koji's attention. He raised an eye brow, "What shadow?"

"The one I saw when I was heading to the dining hall. It moved pretty fast for a wild animal behind the trees and vanished in thin air." he answered, remembering everything that happened earlier. The shadow was watching him intently. Now that was a scary thought send chills through Takuya's spine.

"And you're telling me this now?" Koji questioned angrily.

"Well…I didn't think of it much but now… I'm not so sure." Takuya admitted and rubbed the back of his neck impishly.

"Let's just stay on the alert. We'll even make sure the others are paired up while we're here. That way we won't be surprised if the _Shadow _decides to show up again." Koji said.

Takuya nodded. He liked the idea especially since Zoe likes jogging on the camp's east trail every morning. He wouldn't want her to get attack while she's alone. It would be safer if someone accompanies her.

As on cue, the dinning hall's door squeaked opened and the blonde beauty exited. The guys watched her as she hugged her jacket closer to her body and approached them.

"What are you guys doing out here in rain?" she asked.

"We're not actually in the rain, Zoe. The porch's roof is protecting us." Takuya pointed out in his playful voice. She's probably returned a witty retort but at least it will derive her from the worry look in his and Koji's faces.

"I know that," she snapped before softening her voice a few seconds later. "I just meant what you are doing out here in the cold? It's freezing." after saying those words she practically started shivering.

Takuya pulled her into his embrace to warm her up and kissed her forehead. Such a sweet gesture caused her to snuggle up closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

"We're just coming up with strategies to beat Shinjuku in all the challenges, right Koji?" Takuya answered and turned his friend.

Koji nodded.

Zoe eyed the raven haired boy. He was being too quiet, more than normal. She suspected there was more than what they were saying. Takuya and Koji had a tendency of keeping secrets from the others whenever it was something serious. Either that or they were probably planning on pulling a stunt on the Shinjuku kids. She cringed at the last thought. Knowing Takuya, he probably had a crazy prank on mind.

FWEEET! The whistle blow coming from inside the dining hall grabbed the attention of three of them. They decided to check it out.

They saw Mrs. Yamada, one of the camp directors, standing near the exit holding a clip board in her hands. Everyone else was gathered around, listening attentively to Mrs. Yamada's instructions.

"Alright everyone the first challenge is about to begin. Those of you who had signed up for the tug-of-war please lined up in courtyard. Shinjuku on one side, Shibuya on the other." she announced.

"A tug-of-war in this weather?" Koji asked, glanced at the dinning hall's windows. It wasn't raining as heavy as it did earlier but the courtyard was all muddy. This challenge sounded slippery and messy.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. "Don't worry, man. You have me on your team. We'll win for sure." JP grinned, showing off his wrestler's muscles.

Zoe giggled, Takuya stared a bit annoyed, and Koji sighed helplessly, wondering why he signed up to camp in the first place?

* * *

"You did what?!" Rika barked at Kazu who held up a yellow arm band for her.

"We signed you up for the tug-of-war." Kazu answered simply as if it was no big deal. Kenta behind him nodded and smiled happily.

She huffed and crossed her arms in deviance. "There's no way I'm doing it."

"Why, because you'll get dirty, pumpkin? I didn't think you were girlish." Ryo standing next to her mocked as he put on his arm band. She turned to glared at the jerk.

Kazu and Kenta laughed only fueling Rika's anger. No matter how annoying or how big of a jerk Ryo Akiyama was, Kazu and Kenta always bursted into laughter even if they didn't understand his retorts. Those idiots were Ryo's biggest fans until shame do them apart.

Rika bit her tongue to stop herself from snapping back. That's what Ryo wanted, an argument, and there was no way she was going to give him _that _satisfaction.

"Come on, Rika. It will be fun." Jeri chirped and flashed her a genuine smile.

Jeri has come a long away in the past four years. She smiled and laughed more often, and tried to look at the brighter side of things instead of feeling depressed or lonely. Sure, there times when she had a bad day here and there but she never let herself be down because of it. But what Rika admire the most was how Jeri treasured every moment with her friends and made the most of it. It was probably one of the reasons why she and Jeri have really good friends over the past four years. She pushed Rika out of her comfort zone more often than what she really likes to.

Despite how angry she was or how much she hated Ryo and his fan club, Rika agreed to be part of the Shinjuku team but _only _for Jeri's sake. She didn't want to be the one who ruined the camping trip for Jeri.

"Yey!" Jeri cheered, tugged Rika outside to the courtyard where Shibuya team was already lined up by the rope, chatting away.

A few raindrops splattered on her face and Rika looked up the gray sky. It didn't seem as if the rain was going to stop any time soon. "I can't believe we're having a tug-a-war in the rain." she muttered to herself, zipping her jacket up and trailed behind Jeri.

Lined up on the Shinjuku side stood Alice McCoy. Her hands were folded over her chest while her pale blue eyes remained glued to woods. There was something about stillness that intrigued her. The rest of the world didn't exist.

But the just the trees weren't the only thing that grabbed her attention. It was what stood behind them that did. Something was watching her…..attentively.

"Hey Alice you signed up too?" Jeri asked excitedly, interrupting the blonde's concentration.

Alice nodded her head, "Kazu signed me up."

Her voice sounded even and distant. Alice always gave out this distinct stoicism feeling to those around her. Perhaps it was because every piece of clothing she wore was black; black shorts and tights, black sneakers, and black rain jacket. The only thing that was white was her camp Lake Motosu shirt and that wasn't by choice. She if she could she would have worn a black shirt too. Or perhaps her stoicism came from never showing any emotion. Those who knew Alice have never seen cry, laugh, scream, or blush. No emotions at all.

This didn't discouraged Jeri from trying to befriend. "It'll be fun. You'll see."

"Yeah right. I can see the fun in getting trenched in the rain and slipping in mud." Rika muttered behind her.

Jeri dismissed Rika's complaining and tried to ease up Alice into conversation.

* * *

The rest of the Shinjuku team was accounted for at the courtyard. They took half of ten minutes to huddle and come up with a strategy. Luckily Kazu and Kenta already had one on mind for them. It's the only reason why they signed up their friends in the place. To guarantee their win against Shibuya.

A sophomore boy named Yoshi was lined up in the front followed by Kenta, Jeri, Alice, Rika, Henry Takato, Kazu, Ryo, and two senior boys Naoki and Steven stood at the end.

On Shibuya side the arrangements were similar. Two sophomore boys were lined up in the front followed by a junior girl named Miki, Zoe, Tommy, Koichi, Koji, Takuya, and at the end stood a senior named Hiroshi and JP.

"Alright is everyone ready?" Mrs. Yamada looked at both teams.

Everyone nodded, gripping their hands on the rope tightly.

Mrs. Yamada blew the whistle and both teams started pulling the rope hard. The gathering crowded cheered, screamed, and squealed for their school to win somewhere in the background.

"What are you guys doing? PULL!" Kazu grunted as he felt himself being jerked forward all of sudden. The Shibuya team almost brought them close to the half line in one pull. They needed to pull harder or they were going to lose in less than a minute.

"We are pulling!" responded both Takato and Henry, breathlessly.

They tried to plant their feet on the ground so they could create some sort stability for the people in the front. That way their teammates would have a chance to take a few steps back. But the mud underneath their feet caused both them to slip. Henry was jerked forward with the rope, his feet got tangled up with Rika's feet and they both trip. Henry landed on his knees, Rika wasn't so lucky as she landed on her stomach. Takato managed to catch himself by hunching down. Kazu, however, tripped over Takato's hunched form and landed on his face first before the rest of his body slammed in the ground.

"Henry!"

"Takato!"

Shouted both Rika and Kazu in unison.

Rika glared through her mud-covered face, ready to tackled Henry.

Kazu didn't' waste time. He jumped on his feet quickly and pulled the rope. At this point winning was crucial. His and Rika's fall gave the Shibuya team an advantage they needed. Yoshi was about five inches away from stepping over the half line. If he did then it was over. And one thing Kazu hated the most was losing to Shibuya.

"PULL!"

* * *

The Shibuya team felt the rope a bit loose when a couple of members of Shinjuku fell. Instantly, they gave the rope on hard jerk and the boy in the front of almost step over the half line.

"One more pull guys, and we win!" hollered one of the sophomore boys in the front row.

Unlike the Shinjuku team who were trying to walk back while pulling on the rope, Shibuya leaned back at the same time and pulled hard. When Shinjuku loss balance momentary, Shibuya took advantage and took three steps back while bringing the rope with them.

"You heard the little man!" JP called from the back.

His teammates nodded all together and leaned back in unison.

"One…" JP started the count down.

"Two…."

"PULL!" they all shouted together and gave the rope one hard jerk.

In that minute everything happened so fast. JP froze at the sight of pair of red eyes staring at him from behind a bush and the rope slip of his hands. The Legendary Warriors sense fear coming out of JP's aura as if they were all connected in that moment. And perhaps they were, they did once in the Digital World when they fought Lucemon. So when Shinjuku tugged the rope, Takuya and his friends let go and looked back at JP.

Shinjuku stumbled backwards and landed with a huge splash.

This tug of war was over.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**..._

*_Don't forget to review :)_


End file.
